Cupid-Struck Overlord
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Tenzou is unaware of it, but he is the next overlord of the Netherworld Tower. And he will very quickly learn that to be an Overlord, one must not only control the Netherworld, but a part of the surface world as well. Gal Gun and Overlord crossover.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Gal Gun or Overlord, they are owned by Inti Creates and Codemasters respectively. I only own this crossover.)

The Japanese high school in front of them looked impressive in the eyes of the other minions, but their leader, Gnarl, knew otherwise compared to the Netherworld Tower. His silk robe was made from a fancy, mystical, and magical material. It also had a stick with a crystal on his back, the crystal acting like a lantern for the old minion. The browns weren't distracted by anything yet, but Gnarl knew that they eventually would be if more time passed.

"I can feel our new master's presence in this academy. However, there are simply too many emotions and hormones from both genders of humans to find his exact location. Grubby!"

A brown minion wearing a hard hat came up to Gnarl and asked, "Yes?"

"According to our information, our next overlord candidate was hit by several cupid arrows by accident about two weeks ago. Because of that, every single girl that attends this so-called high school has fallen for him, not to mention two angels. Even though by now the effects of the arrows should have dissipated, our candidate seems to be a girl magnet. A magnet that, unfortunately, cannot be turned off. Because of the large number of girls that have fallen in love with our overlord candidate, we will not be able to simply set up a Netherworld gate, find our candidate, and then return to the gate."

"Grubby have great idea just now." The brown said.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Simple: We drag this whole school into the Netherworld."

"Good idea, Grubby. However, to drag the entire school into the Netherworld, we will have to surround the school with seven Magic Spires. Anything that is caught inside the magical net created by the Spires will be dragged into the Netherworld once all seven are in place. You sure you are up to the task?"

"Yes, Gnarl. We already have four Spires built in the Netherworld's foundries. I guess three more Magic Spires are in order."

"Correct. I guess we would only need to locate ideal spots to place our four already-built Spires."

"Yes and today is the 14th of June, according to the Netherworld calendar."

"Alright. We have about only four-five weeks to pull this off. How fast can be build a Spire without it being uncontrollable?"

"About five days."

"Good, because we have a time limit for this candidate. I have no doubt about this plan working, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves right now. Let's head back to the Netherworld."

The minions and Gnarl left, leaving no traces that they were there.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this chapter is kinda boring as it only gives you a look into Tenzou's everyday school life. Feel free to skip it if you don't want to read it.

* * *

Tenzou was awake, taking notes on the Origin of the Species video in Biology. He was lucky to have Biology as the last class of the day, but at the same time unlucky as he had to put up with Akira's antics at the end of the day. The time read 13:45 when the video was over and the Teacher, a man in his forties, asked everyone to hand in their notes. Tenzou handed his in and managed to get a perfect 100 on it. Everyone else was around the 80-90 point range while Akira's notes were a 95 for grammar misuse.

While Tenzou was getting ready to pack up his belongings and head back to his locker, he double-checked his schedule and personal calendar. His schedule was simple:

07:00-07:25: Homeroom in room 6-B

07:30-08:25: English in room 6-B

08:30-09:55: H.P.E. in the Gymnasium

10:00-10:30: Lunch on the Roof

10:35-11:35: Algebra in room 4-D

11:40-12:15: Technology (course unspecified) in room Tech-5 (Technology classrooms have the Kanji for Tech in front of the hyphen instead of just one letter.)

12:20-12:55: Japanese in room 2-A (Tenzou has this class shorter than the others as he is extremely fluent in Japanese since it is his first language.)

13:00-14:00: Biology in room 2-C

14:05-17:15: Chimera Club in room Tech-3 (This was a recent club created by a technology teacher who has an AI implant in his head {read: Supreme Commander Symbiont.} and the Chimera Club tends to have fun with the occasional game of Mao happening once a month and playing on computers the rest of the time. Tenzou is a veteran Mao player because of this club.)

Tenzou's calendar read that his birthday, June 27th, was in two days. It also notified him that after Dinner at the Ramen Shop at 17:20, he needed to pick up a box at the post office today at 17:35.

When the bell rung at 14:00, Tenzou darted to his locker, No. 875, which was luckily right next to room 2-A. He dropped off his biology stuff into his backpack, grabbed it, and went off to Tech-3 where, after the bell rung 14:05, he noticed that the Teacher who ran the club's activities, Akio Natakata, was standing in front of everyone and so was Kaname to Tenzou's surprise.

"Hello everyone. We now have a new club member for the Chimera Club. Her name is Kaname and I am sure that we can all work with her."

Kaname said hello and said how she liked Tenzou, movies, n0rp (leet speak), amongst other things before sitting down in the seat next to Tenzou.

Tenzou was now feeling nervous, and for good reason: ever since the Cupid Arrow Incident, Kaname has been very flirtatious with him to the point that she sometimes shoves his head into her breasts, which are at a D-cup size. She doesn't mind that, but a few other girls are jealous about it. Tenzou also knows that Kaname has been wearing her uniform skirts shorter than what the rules allow for a long time. It had started back when she was in middle school and she had only been disciplined fifty times before the system flat-out gave up on trying to make her change her habits on the 51st offense. Coincidentally that was also her 51st day in middle school when the offense occurred and it was usual 'skirt at inappropriate length' offense. From that point to the present, Kaname has been constantly wearing her skirts at mini length. When she enrolled in high school, she had a note from her middle school principal that explicitly stated to avoid trying to discipline her for any clothing-related rule-breaking. After about only one full week of Kaname being in high school, this protection extended to every other girl since on Kaname's second day, almost the entire female student body had to be disciplined for copying her short skirt length. Most of Kaname's flirting with Tenzou tends to be common teasing and flattery, but sometimes she does shove his head into her breasts, but her more common and nosebleed-inducing method yet not as often as the teasing and flattery was Kaname simply flipping her skirt up and showing her panties.

Right now Tenzou and the rest of the club were electronically talking to each other through seeming random pictures, discussions, and facts. Kaname was with Tenzou since she needed to learn how the Chimera Club talks to its members when using the Internet. Tenzou explained that the pictures held the most information, followed by the facts and then the discussions. Kaname quickly understood all of this and utilized the random stuff to send Tenzou a love confession.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Tenzou managed to get his package at the post office. He was exhausted, fully aware that his sixteenth birthday was coming up very quickly, so when he got home, he dropped off his package in his room and slept for the day.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a Tenzou x Harem FanFic, so be ready. Also, next chapter is when the school is dragged into the Netherworld by Grubby's idea. And that means Tenzou will encounter the minions.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken an extra day to charge a small store of magical energy into the Spires, but now they were ready. Gnarl said to Grubby, "Get the Spires into position! It is time for darkness to call out to its master once again."

"Alright, Spires are right now in position. Firing them up once they are in place." Grubby said.

"Good. Soon our new master will find himself in the Netherworld since our information states that he has school today on July 5th. And this means a new age for minions!"

Gnarl laughed, knowing that the plan would not fail.

* * *

Tenzou was standing outside of the school building since he, out of all of the male students, was given a letter telling him to come at 06:25. All of the girls were given similar letters and at least to Tenzou, he suspected something funny going on behind the scenes. That was only reinforced when he tested the front door to see if it was locked and it wasn't. Suddenly the girls all stampeded to get inside and Tenzou had to sidestep out of the way. After about two minutes, he then went inside and went to room 6-B. Outside of the room he saw Kaname waiting for him. Without any warning she immediately flipped her skirt up and it fluttered for a few seconds before dropping down.

Blood immediately started gushing out of Tenzou's nose at a rate of three quarts from each nostril the instant Kaname had flipped up her skirt. She had her socks up to her thighs and wore pink bikini-style panties. Normally Tenzou would get a nosebleed rate of two pints per nostril, but the fanservice combination of Grade-A zettai ryouiki and a glimpse of a girl's panties was what led to the blood tide that had come this morning.

Suddenly Tenzou felt a strong tremor shake the ground for a few seconds. When it was over, he went to the front doors to see if anything happened. As he looked out the doors, he then saw that he and by extension the whole school and everyone inside the school was no longer in Japan. It had been dragged into something that was similar to hell itself.

* * *

Gnarl and a squad of five minions were now waiting inside of the throne room of the Netherworld Tower. "According to Grubby, our Spire operation was successful and our new master is now in the Netherworld. Giblet, where are you?" A brown minion wearing a forge-master's mask appeared and said, "Giblet ready for duty!"

"Ah, there you are! Our plan worked perfectly, now you must lead a team to where our master is. Unfortunately, it seems that the Tower will not bring him directly to us, so we have to head to him. Guard him well and escort him back here. Once he gets here, our master will have to tame the Netherworld!"

Giblet then left while yelling, "For the Master!"


End file.
